yamatofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:BlueResistance
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Space Battleship Yamato Wiki talk:Community Portal page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Evan1975 (talk) 00:37, November 4, 2013 (UTC) RE: Actually, I was planning to create a guideline for the wiki concerning about avoid copying things from Wikipedia. I will be out for a while, so can you please go around and remove all the Wikipedia links? Thanks if you do that. Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 23:07, November 4, 2013 (UTC) :These are two different things. Contributors definitely need to avoid copying Wikipedia content, but links to corresponding Wikipedia articles might be appropriate when it's something from the real world (examples: Earth, the Large Magellanic Cloud, a particular movie or series as opposed to the characters and things in a movie or series). -- BlueResistance (talk) 03:32, November 5, 2013 (UTC) :I think we should try and minimize references to WW2 as possible in the main summary and maybe create a trivia section for that and it should be just brief too. I also went around and try to clean up some of my pages as well. But please help fix my errors if you see any. I'm going to add the pictures though.(The Space Engineer (talk) 05:03, November 20, 2013 (UTC)) ::I'll do what I can, although I'll be slow in contributing for the next few weeks. How about naming the kind of section you have in mind "Notes" or "Behind the Scenes"? -- BlueResistance (talk) 03:11, November 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::Sorry for barging in suddenly, but I believe "Behind the Scenes" is not suitable for this wiki, so Notes will do fine, also about WW2 referance, this is more of a SBY wikia, but Star Blazers can fit in via redirects, as SBY is considered to be "orginal." Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 14:14, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. I needed the help, as I am quite busy right now creating tons of redirects... Wikipedia links There are some kinds of links to wikipedia that are appropriate. These would be things that the average reader might not be familiar with, but don't fall under the scope of this wiki. For example, links to Sumerian culture. Maybe we need a set of "rules" and a guide to what's considered canon and what isn't. I just don't want this place to become like Wikipedia with thousands of confusing rules and people fighting over them. LMK what you think. evan1975 (talk) 00:10, November 8, 2013 (UTC) :On the other hand, these kinds of links can clutter a page and be distracting, especially on a page that already has a lot of links and is meant to just get users to other parts of the Yamato wiki, like the Planets page. Topics like "Sumerian" could benefit from a Wikipedia link, but only on the Dingir and Uruk pages themselves, once those pages are created. Users visiting those pages will be more interested in looking up "Sumerian" on Wikipedia than a user on the Planets page who has only a casual interest. :The Yamato wiki doesn't have any formal rules yet, so we are very, very far from reaching Wikipedia-like complexity. There's plenty of room for some basic rules to start. A little consistency and guidance is a great thing for writing quality. -- BlueResistance (talk) 00:37, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Good job. Keep up the awesome work! Happy editing! Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 07:34, November 9, 2013 (UTC) :Arigato! -- BlueResistance (talk) 12:17, November 9, 2013 (UTC) :::Mondai arimasen! Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 21:34, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Re:Edits vice leader hiss's title is vice leader not vice-president simply because Dessler's title isn't president(Also Dessler didn't seem to be elected and thus not a president). Fan sites are not trusted sources(Example Sailor moon fans thought they were getting official screen shots, insted they got fan art). The wikia's goal is to collect ALL knowlage about a series, no matter how insignificant it is so Let us try not to lecture each other on what must be done. Beemela significance isn't relevant ALL information relating Yamto must be recorded on this wikia. We as a community must focus on information gathering. I will however try to proof read my stuff before posting.Johnatha (talk) 02:22, January 3, 2014 (UTC) :In that case, you should probably check the Redof Hiss page on this wiki, which has given his title as vice president since it was created on June 30, 2010. When you edited the page back in November and December of 2013, you didn't bother to revise his title. -- BlueResistance (talk) 05:04, January 9, 2014 (UTC) :I didn't revise Hiss's page because I didn't notice it(Thanks for pointing it out I will correct it shortly). However keep editing I enjoy the way you play with words and make our wikia's articles sound better.Johnatha (talk) 14:55, January 9, 2014 (UTC)